The use of sports equipment, as well as other recreational equipment is often hindered by the necessity of transporting the equipment to various locations. One example of this problem is the need to transport bicycles to a desired location, such as a vacation site, tour site, trail site, race, or other locations. Typically this requires either carrying the bicycle in a trunk, bed or backseat of the vehicle or else the use of a carrier of some sort, such as a car top carrier, trunk mounted carrier or receiver mounted carrier.
The use of the interior of the vehicle to transport the equipment creates a number of problems. For instance the lack of available space can be particularly a problem when there are several individuals with their associated equipment involved, especially if there is any significant distance to be traveled. Also, the view of the driver can be easily obstructed by the equipment. There is also a problem associated with damage to the equipment since the vehicle interior is seldom designed to accommodate such equipment. The security of the equipment is also an issue when the vehicle is left unattended, particularly overnight, since it is normally noticeable through the windows of the vehicle.
The use of exterior carriers also have significant problems. Exterior carriers tend to be either the modular component carriers which use racks on the vehricle top, rear or on the receiver, or else the "box-type" carriers which are essentially cargo boxes mounted on the rooftop. These carriers are cumbersome and create significant aerodynamic problems. The security of such devices are also questionable when the vehicle is left unattended. Also, the equipment is normally uncovered and susceptible to damage from the elements. Another problem with these carriers is the lack of accessibility to the equipment.
Prior trailers did not satisfactorily address these problems. The prior trailers were not designed specifically for these particular uses. The trailers tended to be boxy and relatively heavy. These trailers normally were accessible either by a rear or side door or else were open on top. Some trailers did have a removable top which tended to be cumbersome and difficult to use. The prior trailers were relatively expensive as well.
None of the prior carriers satisfactorily provided the ease of transporting equipment, the security and the convenience of storage of equipment that is desired. It is therefore desirable to provide such a device that will allow equipment, such as sports equipment as well as other recreational and work equipment, to be easily and securely transported and stored between locations.